The UAB Neuroscience Core Center will provide core support services for a highly productive group of 18 NINDS funded investigators and their neuroscience research activities. The proposed cores are designed in response to investigators' inputs and will promote better science, reduce costs to individual investigators and increase productivity. The goal is to enhance the research environment by providing high quality research core support services within a scientifically stimulating multidisciplinary setting. The Center will consist of four cores. Core A is a Behavioral Assessment Core which will provide a facility for the testing of transgenic mice using the most accepted battery of behavioral, including a primary behavioral screen, sensory and motor tests, an open field test for emotionality and exploratory activity and cognitive testing. The Core will also assist investigators in the development of tools that are needed by them for a more detailed assessment of specific behaviors. Core B is a Molecular Detection Core (MDC) to meet an unmet need in the UAB neuroscience community for sensitive, automated immunochemistry (IHC) and in situ hybridization (ISH) detection. The MDC will offer both chromogenic and fluorescent detection options as well as perform multi-labeling IHC and ISH procedures. Core C is a Protein Interaction Core to provide (1) expression cloning of cDNAs and genomic sequences in prokaryotic and eukaryotic vectors for characterization of protein interactions in in vitro systems and in viable cells; (2) two-hybrid screening using mammalian, yeast and bacterial system to identify interactions between proteins and (3) establish a web based information sharing resource that will provide a comprehensive list of vectors, expression and screening systems, and relevant applications by NINDS investigators at UAB and elsewhere. Core D is an Administrative Core which will provide continuous, high quality administrative and communication support for the individual Core Directors and the UAB Neuroscience Core Center investigators. Core D will create and maintain a website to facilitate communication and sharing for resources and methodologies. All Cores provide novel, state of the art facilities that are not currently available to UAB NINDS-supported investigators.